That Second Time, in New Orleans
by KeziReh24
Summary: He did something none of those other men could do, he repaired the wounds left by Ian Doyle, even just for a few moments. He helps Emily heal as she tells her stories to him. Piece by piece he'll know her, and piece by piece he'll start to love her. Not without obstacles, of course. First chapter takes place during S2 episode "Jones"
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in season 2 during the episode "Jones". It has references to the episode itself, and Reid's behavior towards Emily during this time. May or may not continue depending on the reviews I get for it. ENJOY!**

**Nothing belongs to me.**

"You can leave now." Emily says in a husky tone while taking a hit of the cigarette placed in between her fingers. Her eyes roll back, and her long legs stretch out from her robe that hangs open slightly. The New Orleans moon shined over the terrace. Derek Morgan looked at her in confusion from the glass doors leading into her hotel room.

"Why would I do that?" He asks her. He watches her shrug, and place the cigarette back into her mouth. Her eyes roll back, and she tilts her head back while exhaling.

"Well isn't that what you're supposed to do? Leave after you've feasted on your prey?" Emily asks him with a small smirk. She's drunk. Well, not falling down drunk but drunk enough to be depressed. That's how she's feeling right now, depressed. She just slept with a co-worker. How can she be so fucking stupid? I mean really, again. Last time it worked out so well. She shook her head, and closed her eyes wishing it would all go away. Wishing he would leave so she could concentrate. She heard him chuckle.

"Baby, like I said before you are not the prey. You are the hunter." He says. "The lioness." He smiles walking toward her, and kneeling behind her. He moves her hair, and nuzzles it with his nose.

"Does that make you the antelope?" She asks. He laughs against her neck.

"I guess so." He says. She places her tongue against her top teeth.

"No. It makes you the King of the Pride..." _and I'm just the next lioness in line waiting to bow at your feet, and you will just move on to another after you're done with me. _She thinks the last part, and doesn't say it. Another hit off her cigarette. _  
_

"It makes me Derek Morgan, and you are Emily Prentiss. We just had amazing sex, and I'd like to do it again." He says kissing her neck. She lets out a laugh.

"That's hilarious. It can't happen again Morgan. You know why. I know why." Emily says. He shrugs.

"It could happen again. Nothing is really stopping us, not like anybody has to find out." He says leaning over to run his fingers along her thigh. She turns around to look at him.

"I can't...I'm going to lose my job Morgan. I don't think you understand!" She snaps at him. "Ever since I joined the team Hotch has been looking for something to use, some excuse to get rid of me. This is it. This is what it is. Someone always finds out things like this. I'm done. It's over. I fucked up again." She says. "Reid is in the next room. He had to have heard us. He'd do anything to get rid of me." Emily says biting her lip. "Now leave." She says sadly. Derek sighs from behind her, shocked at her outburst.

"I'm sorry Emily...I...I...I'm sorry." He says taken back from her harsh tone. She shakes her head. She sighs, he wasn't meaning anything by it. She just yelled at him.

"I'm sorry for sounding that harsh...it's just they won't fire you. They want to fire me." Emily says. "This drama with Reid isn't helping. I'm doing the best I can and what we did was the most unprofessional thing we could've done. I like you. I like you a lot. I'd date you, but...we're working together. As long as we're working together it just isn't possible." She whispers. Derek nods, and moves towards her. He leans down, and his lips attach to her red ones. A long passionate kiss is shared, and then he's gone. He's going back to his room, and she's turning her back and lighting another cigarette.

She feels bad now. She felt bad before she kicked him out, but now she feels like a bitch. The truth was she wanted him again. She wanted him more than anything. He's the only one that understood her on this team. She liked Garcia, and JJ but she'd never been good at having friends. Derek was her friend though, somehow. She just fucked it up by having sex with him. Depression was coming and going lately. She tried to feel better, but it was hard to do when you have so many memories. Not to mention Reid has made her feel so great lately. Putting out her cigarette she sighs. She only smokes this much when she drinks. She drank a lot tonight. These are the times when she craves the addictions she once had.

Two years. That's how long she had been out of the villa she loved so much. It was hard to believe it was only two years. She thought coming to bureau would make her forget, but nothing had been able to make her forget. Ian was imprinted on her. She used so many men. Just trying to fill that void. Clyde, Derek, even Jeremy at one point. They never told Tsia about that. She feels a pang of guilt in her stomach. She had done a lot of bad things to forget him. She let men use her. She let Derek use her for his pleasure. He was a generous lover, most definitely, but it still felt like a part of her was missing. He filled that void for a short period of time though. When he touched her, her body felt like it was on fire. His kiss was perfect. So much emotion and passion. He did something none of those other men could do...he repaired her, even just for a few moments. She sighed, and looked out into the city lights one more time before going back through the door. When she opens the door from the terrace back into her room she stops. He's standing there. Well...sitting there. On the bed. She gave him a once over before asking him. "What are you still doing here?" She asks. He shrugs.

"I couldn't just...leave knowing I left you the way I did. You...I...I'm sorry for what happened between us." He says. She gave him a look, and a small smile spread across her lips. "I know you regret it. I didn't want that." He says. "I didn't know that I was going to hurt you." He says sighing. "I don't want to hurt you Emily. I care about you a lot." He says standing. "I just want you to know, I don't regret it. It was really amazing, and you're a really amazing person Emily." He says. Emily smirks a bit. Damn him for making her feel so good. She bites her lip, and walks towards him a bit.

"I don't regret it Derek. You didn't hurt me. I did this to myself. I chose to sleep with you. This isn't on you." Emily whispers. "It can't ever happen again though." Emily says. Derek nods.

"I know it can't." He whispers.

"Not after tonight." She says. He nods. "The nights not over." She mumbles. He catches it though. He walks towards her, and places his hands on her hips.

"You sure?" He asks. Emily nods a bit.

"I'm sure. If I only get one night with you, then...let's make it a good one." She says. He nods, and she wraps her arms around his neck. He leans down and picks her up while staring into her eyes. It wouldn't be like the first time they were together, it wouldn't be rough and fast, it would be what they both knew was making love. Though, neither of them would admit it. Neither of them would admit that it meant more than just a one night stand. It was something beyond that. It was something beautiful, and special. That second time, in New Orleans.

**Review please! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!...or my boyfriend will have to deal with me freaking out because no one is reviewing. REVIEW(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! I hope everyone actually reads this. Things have been rough lately with a lot of changes, and a lot of disappointments. I miss you guys and your support, and I feel like it's what I need right now! ENJOY!**

"Emily! Emily!" JJ pounded on the door. "Emily! You in there?" JJ asks. Emily groaned as she woke up. She rolled over only to be met with caramel colored flesh and thick muscle.

"Fuck!" Emily said out loud. Derek hopped up too. "JJ's outside!" Emily whispered. "I'll get the door, go into the bathroom." She grabbed her robe, and tied it quickly. Derek ran into the bathroom with his clothes from last night. "Hey, JJ. Look right now isn't the best ti-" Emily stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the smirk on her new friends face. "What?" Emily asked.

"Is he hot?" JJ asked. Emily looked at her, and pretended to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked JJ. JJ rolled her eyes.

"You may be the Queen of compartmentalization but you have got sex hair, and you are flushed, and you are also in a robe." JJ says with a smirk. Emily blushes.

"I...I..." Emily starts. JJ puts a hand up.

"It's okay. We will talk about this later. Plane leaves in thirty though, so hurry up and tell whoever he is that you have to go immediately." JJ says. Emily nods, and shuts the door.

"Son of a fucking bitch." Emily says. Derek walks out the bathroom smirking.

"Wow, I haven't heard you say that many naughty words in about...I don't know, 2 hours?" He says. Emily blushes and smirks a little. He was now fully dressed.

"Um, yeah. I have to...get ready, wheels up in 30. I...yeah, you can go now." Emily says softly. He looks at her and narrows his eyes for a moment. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Yeah, I should probably go. I'll see ya in a bit." He says. She nods.

"Yeah...see ya." She says. He leaves the room, and she leans against the door. She had thirty minutes to make sure she didn't look as if she'd gotten the ride of her life last night...three times. It was a pretty great night, and he was really good at what he does. They had sex last night. Not just sex, but slow memorable, non-drunken, looking into each others eyes type of sex. That was something she had never experienced before. She shrugged it off though, and got her stuff together. She managed to sneak in a 5 minute shower after getting everything together. This was a night she'd just wanted to forget.

* * *

"So, who was he?" JJ asked. Emily looked up from her book and turned to see JJ. Emily's face showed surprise at the blonde woman's interest.

"Whom?" Emily asks.

"The guy that you left in bed to come talk to me." JJ says with a smirk.

"Oh, him..." Emily says glancing at Derek across the way who has his headphones on, and is lost to the world. "He was...nobody." Emily whispers.

"Really? Nobody?" JJ asks, amusement written on her face. It was at this moment that Emily was thankful that JJ wasn't a profiler.

"It's not a big deal, I can't even really...remember his last name." Emily said with a smirk. JJ smiled.

"Wow, looks like almost everybody got lucky last night." JJ says. Emily raised her eye brows.

"Who else?" Emily asks. JJ smirks.

"Well, Morgan did too. I can tell. He's got that 'I got lucky and now I'm thinking about her' thing going on that he does whenever the next day arrives. I feel like he's in lala land more-so today. She must've been some girl." JJ says. Emily looks at Morgan again, and notices the small smile playing on his face.

"Must have been." Emily says.

"Well, it was a long night. I'm gonna sleep for a bit." JJ says. "I'll let you return to your book." JJ smiles moving to her seat on the plane. Emily looks back down at her book, but not before glancing at Derek once more. He had this smile on his face, and look lost in his own little world. She smiled at that. _Could he really be thinking about me? _Emily wonders. It flattered her a bit. She felt like not many men thought about her. Especially after sex. If they did it was only crude thoughts, and crude thoughts were thought with proud smiles. Morgan didn't look proud, he looked content and happy. She smiled a bit, and felt herself get shy. Emily Prentiss was not shy. Ever. She was confident and knew what she wanted, always. She proved that last night. She put a smile on her face thinking about him possibly thinking about her. It was nice to have someone, even just for a little while.

* * *

When the team walked into the bullpen everyone was exhausted. Emily grabbed her bags, and some files to do at home. She rubbed the back of her neck, and started for the door. Before she could leave though she heard his voice. "Hey, Em...can we talk?" He asks. She turned, and noticed everyone else was gone. Already run out of the bullpen getting ready for a good nights sleep.

"Sure. What's up?" Emily asks scanning the room just in case.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to um...come over tonight and talk about...ya know?" He said with a shrug. "I have beer." He says. She smiles.

"Sure, let me go home and I'll be over. We really should talk about this before work tomorrow." Emily says. Derek nods. "See you in 30?" She asks. He nods. Tonight was either going to be really long, or really short. Emily went home, and took a long shower. She didn't really know what tonight had in store. She wanted him again, she knew that for sure. She shouldn't do it, but she wanted too. She was dying too. His skin on hers. It solved almost all of her problems. Her acceptance of his embrace made her forget the fact that the team wasn't exactly welcoming her with open arms, the team being Hotch and Reid. His skin also helped her forget Doyle, her mother, Declan, the miscarriage. Everything. She wanted to see him tonight, and she wanted to be settled in his arms tonight. She had a feeling she was going to get what she wanted.

**Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you. I love to hear all your nice thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews! Sorry for the delayed update, I'm failing Biology and in two plays, and very sick. ENJOY!**

Derek sat and opened two beers. He gulped and tried to go over what he was going to say tonight. "Emily, I enjoyed myself but it can't happen again. Like you said, I don't want either of us to lose our jobs. It's for the better." He says. He nods, and takes a swig of beer. He sighs and closes his eyes.

_"Derek...Derek..." Emily whimpers with her head back. Skin. Pale beautiful flesh all for him. He couldn't get over it. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. They moved together in unison. Her skin was so soft. He kissed her neck, and she let out his name again. He could hear the head board hitting the wall rhythmically._

"Derek?" Emily called from outside the door. She had been knocking for a while. She was getting worried, but before she could call again Derek opened the door. He was standing there looking at her with big eyes. She was stunning. Her normal clothes on her looked so good. They shaped her so well, and he knew what was underneath them. Just then he flashed back to that room with her. Her bare body under his. He gulped and stepped aside so she could come in. Her light blue shirt really showed off her curves, and the dip of it showed off her cleavage. Her jeans were tight, and he just wanted to reach over and grab her ass in them. She smirked a bit knowing what her outfit was doing to him. "Nice place." Emily says with a smile. Derek coughs a bit, and nods.

"Yeah, wanna take a seat?" He asks. Emily nods. "We do need to, uh, talk." He says. She nods once more and sits down. "I opened a beer for you." He says. She smiles.

"Thank you." She says before taking a gulp. "Soo, how is this supposed to go?" Emily asked. Derek looked at her and sighed.

"Gosh, I don't know Emily." He says. "It...I don't think...it shouldn't happen again." He says. She feels disappointment take over a bit, but being the Prentiss she is she hides her feelings.

"Yeah, it's for the better anyways." She says.

"I don't wanna lie to the team. We're a family, that just seems wrong." He says. Emily felt a small sting by his words. She wasn't the most truthful person as of late, and that hasn't really changed. No one knows about her past. Her regretful past.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to lie to them either." She says biting her lip. "I should probably go." Emily says standing up and grabbing her things. The truth was she didn't want to be alone tonight. She never wanted to be alone. She might go out. Maybe she'll find someone. Yeah, that'll work. She smiles at him, and then whispers goodbye. He grabs her arm though.

"Why do you have to leave so soon?" He asks. She looks at him trying to think of something to say.

"I just assumed...that...you didn't want...um.." Emily stopped. The guys she slept with don't usually want her to hang around after they've told her they don't want her anymore.

"No, I'd like it if you stayed a while." Derek told her. She smiled at him, but shook her head.

"Morgan, I know I wasn't here for long at all, but I don't want things to be awkward so I think I should leave. I really think we should remain work friends." Emily says with a smile. "I'm gonna go." She says. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." Emily said. Then just as she was there, she was gone.

* * *

Derek walked into the dimly lit bar hoping to find some company. He didn't want anyone to hook up with tonight, or anything sexual, he just wanted to have a good conversation with someone, and to flirt a bit. He walked in and went straight for the bar. He ordered his drink and scanned the room. That's when he heard it. A loud cheer from the other side of the room. He glanced over his shoulder only to see a hot brunette leaning over a pool table. Guys surrounding her. She would make her shot, and then he'd watch all the solid colored balls go into the pockets. He could only see her back. The light skin of her midriff showing. Tight black pants highlighting her perfect ass. He was just watching the back of her in awe, but then he heard her laugh. That laugh. The laugh he'd heard several times that night in New Orleans. _Her _laugh. That's when she turned around._  
_

_What the hell? _He wondered as Emily smiled at the guy next to her. Casually leaning over flashing the tops of her breasts. The man smiles getting closer to her, and places his hands on her hip. Emily points to the the tequila shots and the guy looks at them and then looks back at her with an evil grin. Derek watches feeling something rise in his chest. Something unfamiliar to him. He was getting angry. Watching that guy lean over to whisper in her ear. Watching her laugh, and giggle. Watching him touch her in ways that he could've. It pissed him off. He stood, and watched as she took three more shots. It was like she was trying to get drunk, like she was trying to expose herself to this man. He started toward them when he saw her stumble. He saw the guy grab her arms when she tried to pull away. He walked towards them, and pulled the grabby guy off of her. He was met with a drunken, surprised, and for a moment sad face. Then it turned to fear, terror, and shame. Mostly shame. "Hey? Buddy? I'm talking to you! She your girlfriend or something?" That sleazebag was asking. Derek turned to him, and gave him a look.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She is my friend though, and I'm taking her home." He says walking toward Emily who was almost falling down drunk. He wrapped his arms around her, and with her head down she stumbled to his car. She got in the passenger seat, and stared out the window barely conscious. "What were you thinking Em?" He asked her after getting in the drivers seat.

"Why'd you stop me?" She mumbles. "I was gonna get some." She says quietly leaning her head against the seat.

"You're drunk Emily. You were in no state to make a decision to go home with him. He shouldn't have let you drink more, and you should be safer about things like that." He tells her as they drive. She lets out a cold laugh.

"Do you lecture all your one night stands? The sad girls with a void to fill, and possibly some daddy issues that go home with a stranger. How do they know you aren't a serial killer Derek?" She asks drawing out his name. "Do you mind if I smoke?" She asks. "I mean, you didn't when I was that sad girl filling a void in your bed so why should you now right?" She says lighting her cigarette anyways, and rolling down the window. Her words were surprisingly articulate for how badly she was stumbling earlier. She seemed to sobered at least a little bit.

"Do you always act like this when the moon comes up or have I just been fortunate enough to see you like this twice?" Derek asks. Emily shrugs, and rolls her eyes.

"You don't know enough about me to make that judgement. We're just work partners." She says slipping her heels off and propping her feet up on the dash board.

"We're friends too." He says quietly. She rolled her eyes.

"In my experience, being friends with a person you've slept with doesn't work out well." Emily says. "Can you just take me home?" She asks. He notices how well that mask has slipped over her. How shielded she is again. That broken girl is gone, and that emotionless woman has replaced her.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come back over to my place?" He asks her. She turns and he sees a spark in her eye, along with a moment of hope.

**Again, I am so very sorry for the delay. Things have been more than insane. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews! This skips Ashes and Dust, and goes straight into Honor Among Thieves. ENJOY!**

"You want me..." Emily starts. "To go back to your place? With you?" Emily asks him.

"Yes." He says looking at her. She licks her top lip, and smiles at Derek a bit. She puts her feet down, and resets herself so she can lean forward to him. Her hand finds it's way to his thigh, and they pull into his driveway. "But we aren't gonna sleep together." He says taking her hand and removing it from his thigh. "You're gonna go into the living room, lay down, and sleep this alcohol off." He tells her. She looks at him, and rolls her eyes.

"I'll catch a cab." She says getting out of the car, and proceeding to walk down the road. Derek sighs and starts to run after her.

"Emily, you're coming inside." He tells her.

"You can't make me. Why do you even want me to go inside? Why do you even care?" She asked him lighting another cigarette.

"Emily, you're my friend. I'm trying to help you." He says taking her arm. Emily threw him off her arm and turned so he could see her face for the first time since she walked away from him.

"I don't want your fucking help! I'm not some charity case goddamn it! I'm done Clyde!" Emily yelled turning around looking at Derek with tears in her eyes.

"Who's Clyde?" Derek asked, and then reprimanded himself for being stupid and jealous. "I mean...I just...Emily you're obviously in pain. Just...come home with me. I'll let you sleep in my bed. We'll talk, drink a bit if you want too. We can wake up tomorrow and I'll make you some breakfast." Derek says. Emily just stares at him for a bit. Then feels his head in hers. "Please." He says to her.

* * *

"I have a shirt you can wear if you want." Derek says standing in his bedroom. She nods, and starts dressing down. Derek walks out from the closet to see her standing there in only her underwear. "Whoah!" He says shielding his eyes.

"What? Not like you haven't seen me naked before." Emily says taking the shirt from him, and putting it on. She took out a cigarette, and lit it. Derek took it from her, and put it out in a beer can nearby. She rolls her eyes. "I thought you said their would be alcohol?" She asked with a sly smile. He hands her a beer bottle, and she sits on his bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Derek asks. She sighs, and bit her lip.

"Not really." She says starting to pick at her nails.

"Who's Clyde?" Derek asks. Emily shrugs.

"Em, I wanna help you." Derek says taking her hand. She sits up so the shirt rises a bit higher.

"You were helping me...that night. You were helping me. That's how you help me." Emily says. Derek looks at her bare thigh for a minute, but forces himself to look away. "I want you to help me again." Emily says. Derek sighs.

"I can't help you like that. That's not helping, it's making you forget." Derek says.

"Forgetting is better than reliving it." She says. "Can we just sleep?" She asks. He takes one more look at her, and he sees the sad tired woman he saw before. The one that was smoking on the balcony of that hotel in New Orleans. He couldn't help but nod.

"I'll get my stuff for the couch." Derek says standing.

"We've seen each other naked, you're really going to shy away from sleeping in the same bed? We'll both be comfortable, and your back won't be all messed up." She says. He looks at her for a moment, and tries not to think about her in New Orleans. That woman that was writhing beneath him. He sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about her like that. He needed to though. It was wrong of him to think that way. She was his friend, and yes they had slept together. She was hurting though. That was wrong. He needed to help her through a hard time. That's what friends did.

"Goodnight princess." He whispered in the dark. He saw her smile in the darkness, and he heard her beautiful voice.

"Goodnight." Emily whispered back before falling into a dark sleep.

* * *

The next day Emily walked in with her normal fake smile, and sat at her desk. She saw Derek in the coffee room, and sighed remembering last night. That was so embarrassing. She hid her face a bit and saw Reid sitting there working. "Morning Emily." She heard the sound of JJ's voice. She turned around and smiled at the blonde who had decided to perch herself on the brunettes desk.

"Morning JJ." Emily smiled back at her friend who was holding the coffee.

"So, how was your night?" JJ asked taking a sip. Emily's eyes went wide for a moment, but then Emily remembered that she told JJ she had plans.

"It was alright. I ended up going home, and reading." Emily said with that smile. JJ's legs were long and tan, and hanging off the side of the desk right next to Emily's side. Emily found herself thinking about how distracting they were. Emily hadn't been attracted to a woman in a while, but even she had to admit that her colleague was attractive. She shook those thoughts out of her head, and paid attention to JJ's questions.

"What happened?" JJ asked. Emily just shrugged a bit.

"He never showed." Emily said letting the lie slip off her tongue easily.

"You should've called me." JJ said with a smile, and a loving hand on her friends shoulder. _I already had to deal with one, I couldn't have dealt with two. _

"I really just wanted to go home." Emily said. JJ nods.

"I understand, trust me." JJ said thinking back to the previous weekend when Will had to cancel on her again. He was such a great guy though, she wasn't gonna hold it against him. Just then Derek chose that time to come back out into the bull pen.

"Morning Prentiss." He says sitting down at his desk. Emily gave him a smile that showed she was happy to see her friend. Not the face she wanted to show that was filled with pain, apology, and embarrassment.

"Morning." Emily says trying to avoid the awkwardness threatening to push it's way into the air. Instead he just smiled back, and looked at JJ.

"JJ...you've gotta put those legs away. They're distracting." Derek says leaning back in his chair and smiling widely. JJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm even distracted." Emily says with a small laugh. JJ smirked, and stretched out her legs.

"You think so? These heels must be doing something right then." JJ says with a smirk before walking off. "I've gotta go review cases. I'll see you guys later." JJ says. Emily smiles as she walks away. After JJ was gone Emily stood to go get her coffee.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some coffee. You want any, Reid?" Emily asked him hoping to get a good response. Instead she got a roll of the eyes, and rude 'I can get it myself'. She sighed, and went to the kitchenette. She made her coffee and blocked out Reid's mean words. This is how it had been. Just then JJ had called them into the room for a briefing. She grabbed her coffee, and made it to the round room. Near the end of the briefing she went to get more coffee. Looking through the window she was shocked to see the one woman she had been purposely avoiding. She ran out, and was shocked to see she wasn't hallucinating. "Mother?" She called.

**Thanks for reading! I really would like more reviews. I know that the updates aren't that fast. That's my fault. I'm a lot more busy these days. I might sway a bit towards the Emily finding JJ attractive thing, but it won't become a pairing! She belongs with Will, I like them together. Anyways, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS! it's nice to know at least someone is reading. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skips the episode, goes right to the meal they decided to share at the end of the episode. ENJOY!**

Emily sat at the table with her mother. The Ambassador taking a sip of her drink. "How've you been Emily?" Elizabeth asked. Emily shrugged.

"I've been fine." Emily says with a shrug, not wanting to tell her mother about the hell she's been going through.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you since..." there was an awkward moment between them before Elizabeth decided not to say it out loud. "That happened. I just, you weren't well when you left and I just need to make sure you're okay. I know how hard you took it." Elizabeth said.

"I didn't take it well, but oh what. I've forgotten about it. It's in the past. Can we choose a different discussion topic?" Emily somewhat snapped. When she realized what she had done, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't like talking about it." Emily says. Elizabeth nods.

"I understand." Elizabeth says. "Have you gone to the doctor since?" Elizabeth asked. Emily nodded.

"They say I'm fine." Emily says.

"Are you fine?" Elizabeth asks. "I'm just so worried about you. When Clyde came in and said that he could take you home, I was very hesitant. I'm still not sure if all this was what was best." She says. Emily sighs.

"I'm trying to get back up on my feet, and be on my own again. I don't want to come home, and I don't want another lecture on what's best for me." Emily said. Elizabeth nodded.

"I understand. I'm just so worried about you. I know it's been a while since we've seen each other. I've been worried sick about you since you decided to do this for a living. It's so dangerous." Elizabeth said.

"I know mom, but the FBI has been good for me. I like it there, and the people are nice." Emily said. Elizabeth nodded.

"Who was that blonde woman, again?" Elizabeth asked. Emily smiled a bit.

"Her name is Jennifer, but we call her JJ." Emily answered her mother. Elizabeth's eye brows raised. Emily rolled her eyes. "I know who she looks like, you don't have to remind me. I know." Emily says a bit sadly. Elizabeth sighed, and took her daughters hands.

"I know that you have a lot of pain, and I'll try to be there for you Emily." Elizabeth said. Emily just nodded.

* * *

After lunch with her mother Emily went home to her apartment. As she was walking she noticed that she had a few missed calls from JJ and Derek. She smiled a bit. She knew why she liked JJ, and it was for a reason that shouldn't have been there, but oh well. She smiled as she remembered the woman JJ resembled, but her smile faltered though at the memories.

_"Emily? Emily?" The tall blue eyed blonde spoke into the apartment. "Emily?" When their was no answer she started to get concerned. _

_"Jules?" Emily groaned from the floor. Julia opened her eyes wide. _

_"Oh god, Emy what did you do?" Julia asked as she rolled her girlfriend over. She saw the empty bottle on the table, and sighed. Emily's tear stained face made her cry inside. All she wanted was to make this woman happy, and knowing she couldn't made it worse. She helped Emily to her feet and sighed sadly. This had been a thing lately, as was the drugs. She needed help. Anyone could see that. That's why the next day Emily went back home with her mother, and Julia disappeared somewhere._

Emily frowned at the thought of her blonde hair, blue eyed lover. That's who her mother was talking about. Odd enough, JJ and Jules looked very similar. Odd enough their names both started with "J" too. Emily kept walking till she found herself at the door she wanted to be in front of. His door. She knocked once, and then once more. He answered dressed in jogging shorts and a bare chest. He was covered in sweat too. Emily's eyes widened and she felt a familiar burning in her stomach.

"Em?" Derek asked. Emily lost her words though. Why was she even here?

"I...oh, God...I'm so...I'm so sorry. I was intruding, and I, I don't know what I was thinking." Emily said not taking her eyes off of his sweaty chest.

"No, it's fine Em. I was just working out. Wanna come on inside?" He asks. She looks at him, and finds herself nodding. She walks inside, and he smiles that smile at her.

"Let me get a shirt on." He says noticing her eyes haven't moved except for when he talked to her. He leaves the room and she looks around for a bit. She sees a picture of him and his mom. Then one of him and his sisters. She smiled at them. "You have any pictures like that?" He asked. He was genuinely curious about her life. He wanted to learn more about this woman. He wanted to know her.

"Not really. I have a few really old pictures of my mom during the 60s, and one of my dad before he passed but besides that not much. Nothing hanging on my wall worthy." Emily says. "We moved around so much we never really got any pictures done, and if we did then they didn't make the trip." Emily says. Truth was, she envied him for all he had. "After dad died I had a step father in my teens. Neither my mother, or him knew how to handle me. I ended up rebelling and resenting them both." She said. "They got divorced though. Mother hasn't remarried since." Emily says letting the words just roll off the tip of her tongue.

"What brought you to my place?" Derek asked opening a beer for Emily. She smiles and accepts it.

"I was just thinking about someone, and I just...yeah...you're my friend. I just needed..." Emily stopped trying to think of the right thing to say. "I really don't exactly know why." Emily said. Derek smiled.

"Wanna sit? Wanna talk?" he asks hoping she'd open up to him. She shrugged, and they sat down. "So who were you thinking about?" He asks. She smiles a bit.

"An old friend." Emily says with a smile.

"You say that a lot." He notes aloud. She smiles, and shrugs.

"I guess I have a lot of old friends." Emily says. Derek smiles and sits next to her on the couch.

"You have a lot of new friends too." He says. She nods.

"You." She says simply. He smiles at her.

"And JJ, and Penelope." He says.

"Yeah," she says quietly. "It feels like Hotch and Reid aren't ever going to give me a chance though." Emily says with a small scoff. "Has Reid been acting odd to you?" Emily asks. Derek nods for a minute.

"I'm sure he's just sorting some stuff out." Derek says. "The kid took it pretty hard." Derek says. Emily had noticed some things though. His temper, his mood swings, his scratching of his arms. She knew those signs. She used to have that same itchy feeling in her nose whenever things got too bad. She used to feel that same sweat above her brow, and that same feeling of her heart in her ears. She knew, but was it her place to say something?

"Yeah, he's taking it out on me. It's understandable. I'm the new one." Emily says. Derek furrowed his brow.

"What kind of trouble is he giving you?" Derek asked. Emily shrugged.

"Nothing I can't handle. I understand where he's coming from. Maybe I should just talk to him." Emily says thinking out loud.

"So tell me, Agent Prentiss, you came from a desk job, how does this stuff not bother you?" He asks. Emily sighs, and thinks back to her days at the CIA.

_"Tell me!" The man said before slapping her across the face. Emily stayed completely still. "I killed them. Do you wanna see? I killed that sweet boy and his mother. Do you see?" he asks shoving a picture of a young mother with her baby that she tried to help a few days before. Emily didn't bat an eye even though she had died inside knowing that they weren't saved._

"I guess I just...can compartmentalize better than other's." She says repeating the words she told JJ and Hotch. If only that was the truth.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Pretty pleasse! With sugar on top?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not very pleased with how this story is coming along. I was thinking, and I wrote something at school that I liked better. It's very similar to New Orleans, but I wanna give it a shot. If you guys don't like it, then I'll just continue this. If you like that better then I'll continue that. It's the same story, but told differently, and I'm sure would be going in a different direction. I hope you give this a chance. The new story will be posted sometime either tonight or tomorrow if I can.**


End file.
